Hunter
leftHunter is een members skill die bestaat sinds 21 November 2006. Hunter is engels voor jager, en dat is ook wat je bij deze skill doet: je jaagt op dieren. Omdat het een skill is waarmee je spullen verzamelt en waarvoor je vrijwel niets hoeft te kopen is het een skill waarmee je geld kunt verdienen. =Hunter gebieden= Er zijn een hoop verschillende jaag gebieden in RuneScape. De belangrijksten zijn jungle, sneeuw, woud en woestijn omdat in deze gebieden een hoop verschillende beesten zijn. In de overige jaag gebieden kun je slechts op één manier jagen. In dit deel behandelen we de verschillende jaag gebieden, vertellen we welke beesten er te vinden zijn en hoe je er kunt komen. Voor de manier hoe je op ze kunt jagen, zie Hunting stijlen. Jungle thumb|Jungle De jungle bevind zich ten zuiden van de Feldip Hills. Het wordt ook wel het Feldip hunter gebied genoemd. De volgende beesten kun je in dit gebied vangen: Black warlocks, Crimson swifts, Tropical wagtails, Feldip Weasels, Spined Larupias, Barb-tailed Kebbits en Carnivorous Chinchompas, (ook wel Red Chinchompas genoemd). De handigste manier om hier te komen is via een Fairy Ring (AKS), teleporteren door middel van een Spirit Larupia, via een Gnome Glider (Lemantolly Undri) of gewoon door naar het zuiden te lopen vanaf Castle Wars of Yanille. Sneeuw thumb|Trollweiss Hunter gebied Het sneeuw hunter gebied, ook wel Trollweiss Hunter gebied, bevindt zich ten noorden van Rellekka. De volgende beesten kun je in dit gebied vangen: Polar kebbits, Cerulean twitches, Sapphire glacialis, Snowy knights, Sabre-toothed kebbits en Sabre-toothed kyatts. De handigste manier om hier te komen is via een Fairy Ring (DKS), of door te lopen vanaf Rellekka. Woud thumb|Piscatoris Hunter gebied The Woodlands is engels voor het woud. Echter het zal je opvallen dat het niet echt dicht bebost is. Er is vooral veel hoog gras in dit hunter gebied. Het wordt ook wel het Piscatoris Hunter gebied genoemd en bevindt zich ten westen van de Tree Gnome Stronghold. De volgende beesten kun je in dit gebied vangen: Ruby harvests, Chinchompas, Wild kebbits, Prickly kebbits, Copper longtails, White rabbits, Ferrets (in het zuiden), Common kebbits, en Razor-backed Kebbits. En in het afgesloten Falconry gedeelte: Spotted Kebbits, Dark Kebbits en Dashing Kebbits. De handigste manier om hier te komen is via een Fairy Ring (AKQ). Woestijn thumb|Uzer Hunter gebied De woestijn, ook wel Uzer Hunter gebied vindt je ten westen van de Ruins of Uzer en ten noorden van Nardah. Je komt er door te lopen vanaf Shantay pass naar het zuidoosten over de brug over de River Elid en vandaar naar het oosten. De volgende beesten kun je in dit gebied vangen: Golden Warblers, Desert Devils en Orange Salamanders. Je kunt er ook op vele andere manieren komen zoals via Fairy ring (DLQ), een Pharaoh's sceptre teleport en via een Flying Carpet. Breng desert robes, een knife, en ofwel waterskins ofwel een Enchanted water tiara om te overleven in de hitte van de woestijn. Puro Puro thumb|Een speler die naar [[Puro-Puro reist]] Puro-Puro, het land van de Imps en Implings, is bereikbaar via een crop circle (graancirkel). Deze graancirkels verschijnen op willekeurige graanvelden in RuneScape. De enige permanente graancirkel is die in het Zanaris graanveld. Degene die de Lost City quest gedaan hebben kunnen Zanaris binnen komen door met een Dramen staff of een Lunar staff in de handen de deur van het hutje in het moerras onder lumbridge te openen, of wanneer men de quest Fairytale part 2 gedaan heeft kan men hier komen via een willekeurige fairy rings. Ook kun je via de Abyss naar het Cosmic altar gaan en vanaf daar naar Zanaris. In het midden van het graanveld klik je op de graancirkel om naar Puro-Puro te gaan. Zodra je binnen bent moet je met de Impling bij de ingang praten of met Elnock de Gnome om te leren hoe Impetuous Impulses werkt. In dit hunter gebied kun je alle soorten Implings vangen. Moeras thumb|Moerras In het moerras ten oosten van Canifis kan men Swamp lizards vangen. Pas wel op voor Ghasts, als ze je hitten wordt je voedsel dat je bij je hebt rot, en ze kunnen ook wat Life Points van je afhalen. Lava thumb|Ten noorden van [[Castle Wars]] Er zijn 2 lava locaties: *Red salamanders zijn in de buurt van de Chaos Temple ten zuidwesten van West Ardougne. Dichtbij de Khazard Battlefield Spirit Tree. *Black salamanders zijn in level 20 Wilderness ten noorden van de Varrock lumber yard. Karamja thumb|Cairn Isle Horned Graahks zijn ten noorden van Cairn Isle, aan de westkust van Karamja. De Fairy ring (CKR) is hier heel dichtbij. Isafdar thumb|[[Isafdar hunting area]] Pawyas en Grenwalls kunnen gevangen worden in dit gebied. =Hunter Winkels= thumb|296px|Aleck's Hunter Emporium Er zijn op dit moment twee Hunter winkels: Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille en een winkel in Nardah. De waren die je hier kunt kopen staan in het overzicht hieronder. =Hunting stijlen= Er zijn zeer veel verschillende stijlen van Hunter. Als je door de vele mogelijkheden niet weet waar jij nu het beste op kunt jagen, voor de snelste experience, kijk dan bij Hunter Training. Ogre Hunting De Ogres in Oo'glog hebben een eigen stijl van Hunter ontwikkelt. Ze gebruiken de gebruikelijke vallen bij Hunter, echter zij gebruiken kruiden die rond hun stad groeien om Wimpy birds, Diseased kebbits en Platypussen te vangen. In de As a First Resort... quest wordt uitgelegd hoe dit werkt. Deze quest is ook noodzakelijk om deze vorm van Hunter uit te voeren. Elk dier komt af op een speciale geur, Wimpy birds houden van Tansymum, Diseased kebbits van Fever grass en Platypussen van Lavender. Deze kruiden zijn te vinden rondom Oo'glog. Om het dier te lokken moet de speler een tinderbox op de kruiden gebruiken om ze aan te steken. Deze zelfde kruiden kunnen ook als bait gebruikt worden. Als je niet de juiste kruiden voor het juiste dier gebruikt kunnen ze agressief worden en de speler aanvallen. Tracking :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 1 Voor Tracking heb je een Noose wand nodig, die gekocht kan worden voor 4 coins in een Hunter winkel. Sommige Kebbits leven in zogenaamde Burrows. Bij tracking doorzoek je de Burrows naar sporen en vervolgens volg je de sporen tot je de Kebbit vindt. Zodra je de Burrow doorzoekt zie je een spoor van voetafdrukken. Volg het spoor en doorzoek struiken en dergelijke bij het punt waar het spoor ophoudt. Wanneer je dit doet vindt je weer nieuwe sporen en na 4 of 5 keer nieuwe sporen te vinden krijg je hebt bericht dat er een Kebbit zit waar je zoekt. Val het object aan met eennoose wand om de Kebbit te vangen. Elke speler volgt een eigen spoor, en hoeft dus niet te concurreren met andere spelers. Het vangen van een kebbit levert de speler Bones, raw beast meat en kebbit fur op. Van de huiden van deze Kebbit kan de speler camouflage kleding maken in Varrock Fancy Dress Shop. Polar kebbit fur kan worden gebruikt voor Summoning. Long kebbit spike wordt gebruikt om Long kebbit bolts van te maken. Bird Snaring :Deze vorm van hunter kan vanaf level 1. Je kunt in verschillende hunter gebieden vogels vangen door bird snares op te zetten. Nadat je de val hebt opgezet hoef je slechts te wachten tot een vogel erop komt zitten. Dan is er een kans dat je de vogel vangt en een kans dat de vogel ontsnapt. Als het mislukt of als het te lang duurt en de val daardoor automatisch omvalt moet je de val opnieuw zetten. Je krijgt experience wanneer je de gevangen vogel van de val afhaalt. Je krijgt dan ook bones, raw bird meat en gekleurde veren. Vanaf level 39 kan de speler met een lit torch de val ontdoen van zijn mensengeur. Torches kun je kopen in beide Hunter winkels Butterfly Netting :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 15. Butterflies, oftewel vlinders kun je vangen door, wanneer je een butterfly net draagt en een butterfly jar bij je hebt op de vlinder te klikken. Omdat vlinders erg klein zijn en snel bewegen valt het soms nog niet mee om erop te klikken. Als je de vlinder weer vrij laat kun je de jar opnieuw gebruiken. Wanneer je een vlinder vrijlaat op een andere speler vergroot je hiermee zijn Attack, Strength, Defence of Constitution. Impling Netting :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 17. Impling netting werkt hetzelfde als butterfly netting. Echter hierbij heeft men Impling jars nodig en vangt men geen vlinders maar Implings. Zie Impetuous Impulses. Deadfall trapping :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 23. Een deadfall trap is een val zoals op de afbeelding hiernaast. Wanneer het monster het stokje omwerpt valt de steen op hem. Zo'n val kan men maken op de daar voor bestemde locaties door er op te klikken met een knife en logs in de inventory. Hierom is het aanbevolen om een hatchet mee te nemen, om nieuw hout te hakken. Het is mogelijk om hierbij bait te gebruiken, echter dit is, behalve bij diseased kebbits, niet verplicht. Vanaf level 39 kan een lit torch gebruikt worden om de geur van de speler weg te halen, wat de prestaties verbeterd. Rabbit Snaring :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 27. Na het voltooien van de Eagles' Peak quest kunnen hunters Rabbit snares gebruiken om White rabbits te vangen. Om een rabbit te vangen moet je ze eerst uit hun hol laten jagen door een Ferret. Breng dus ook Box Traps mee om Ferrets te vangen. Rabbits kun je vinden in het zuidelijke deel van het Woud. 6 rabbit holes staan in een cirkel, en de Ferret zijn net ten zuiden vanaf daar. Plaats een Rabbit snare voor een hol. Klik dan met de rechtermuisknop op het hol en klik Flush Rabbit hole. Eén van je Ferrets zal dan het konijn uit een ander hol jagen, en dat konijn kun je dan vangen met de Rabbit snares. Als het lukt krijg je bones, Raw rabbit vlees en een Rabbit foot. Door de Rabbit foot te gebruiken op een Ball of wool krijg je een Strung Rabbit foot. Deze verhoogt de kans op een Bird's nest wanneer je hem draagt tijdens Woodcutting. Net Trapping :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 29 Net trapping wordt gebruikt om salamanders te vangen. Je maakt een net trap door met een rope en een small fishing net in de inventory op een zogenaamde young tree te klikken. Als de salamander over de net trap loopt gaat de val in werking en wordt de salamander gevangen, of het mislukt. Men kan bait gebruiken om te zorgen dat de val minder vaak mislukt. Vanaf level 39 kan een lit torch gebruikt worden om de geur van de speler weg te halen en de kans om de salamander te vangen te vergroten. Gebruik hiervoor de torch op de net trap. De salamders kunnen worden gebruikt als wapen. De Squirrel is een Summoning pet. Pitfall Trapping :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 31. Bij Pitfall trapping maakt de speler een valkuil met logs en een knife op speciale punten in de Jungle, in de buurt van Cairn Isle en in het Trollweiss Hunting gebied. Bouw de valkuil en tease (plaag) het monster waarop je jaagt met een Teasing stick. Het monster valt je aan wanneer je dit doet, hierom is het verstandig om voedsel mee te brengen. Spring over de valkuil met als gevolg dat het monster je volgt en ofwel in de valkuil valt, ofwel erover heen springt. Wanneer het het monster lukt er overheen te springen moet je ergens anders een nieuwe valkuil maken. Hij springt niet opnieuw over dezelfde valkuil heen. Waneer het monster in de val trapt kun je daar je beloning halen. Van de huiden kun je camouflage maken in Varrock Fancy Dress Shop. De huid kan tattered zijn of "perfect". Van tattered huiden kan men alleen body en legs camouflage maken en van perfecte huiden kan men naast die twee delen ook hats maken. De perfect huiden worden ook gebruikt als ingrediënt bij Summoning. Falconry thumb|left|239px|Het falconry gebied is binnen de lijn. :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 43. Falconry speelt zich af in een afgescheiden deel van het Woud hunter gebied. Voor 500 coins kun je een Gyr Falcon en een Falconer's Glove lenen van Falcon expert Matthias die ook in het noorden van dit afgescheiden gebied te vinden is. Wanneer een random event je weg teleporteert moet je bij terugkomst weer nieuwe spullen halen bij Falcon expert Matthias, dus het is aangeraden om extra geld hiervoor me te brengen. Je draagt de valk op je hand met de handschoen. De valk gaat voor jou Kebbits vangen wanneer je op 1 klikt en je een hoog genoeg hunter level hebt. Als het de valk niet lukt de Kebbit te vangen vliegt hij terug naar je handschoen. Als de valk het beestje vangt blijft hij erop zitten en moet jij hem oppakken. De Kebbit komt snel weer terug nadat je één gevangen hebt en op vaste plaatsen. Hierom is het handig om op 1 plaats te blijven. Het gaat sneller wanneer je dichterbij de Kebbit staat, omdat de valk dan minder ver hoeft te vliegen. thumb|311px|Een Hunter met de valk op zijn hand Box Trapping :Deze vorm van hunter kan vanaf level 53 (27 na Eagles' Peak of met level 10 Summoning) Net als bij bird snaring moet je bij box trapping alleen een val, een box trap, opzetten en kun je daarna gewoon afwachten tot het monster komt. Als het monster erin loopt moet de speler de box trap op pakken om zijn beloning te krijgen. Nadat de val weer is opgepakt, of de val is mislukt, kan de speler de val opnieuw opzetten. Vanaf level 39 kan de speler met een lit torch de val ontdoen van zijn mensengeur. Torches kun je kopen in beide Hunter winkels. Ook kan de speler bait gebruiken om de prestaties te verhogen. Dit is alleen bij Pawyas en Grenwalls noodzakelijk. Een platypus kan men vangen via de Ogre Hunting methode. Magical Imp Boxes :Deze vorm van Hunter kan vanaf level 71. Plaats een magic box val in de buurt van imps. Imps vind je op de volgende locaties: *Edgeville, zuid *Falador, zuid en west *Karamja *Lumbridge *Varrock *Yanille *Op de weg van Lumbridge naar Draynor Beads kunnen gebruikt worden als bait echter dit is niet aangeraden omdat het op die manier aanzienlijk meer werk is en een niet veel beter resultaat oplevert. Als resultaat van het vangen van een imp krijg je een Imp in a box, die je in staat stelt 1 of 2 items naar de bank te brengen in ruil voor zijn vrijlating. Eagle transport systeem Na de Eagle's Peak quest kunnen spelers het eagle transport system gebruiken om vanaf Eagles' Peak naar drie andere trainings gebieden te vliegen - sneeuw, jungle, en woestijn. Na Back to my Roots is er toegang tot een nieuwe Eagle. Om op een Eagle te vliegen moet een speler simpel weg een rope gebruiken op de Eagle. =Cape of Achievement= Een Hunter cape kan gekocht worden voor 99,000 coins van Hunting Expert in het Feldip hunter gebied, door speler die 99 Hunter behaald hebben. Het is de Cape of Accomplishment voor de Hunter skill. Je krijgt een trimmed Hunter cape wanneer je naast Hunter, nog een ander level 99 hebt. De cape gemaakt is van Raharni Wildcat huid. Omdat deze diersoort met uitsterven bedreigt is, is de cape zo duur, zegt de Hunting Expert, echter alle Capes of Accomplishment kosten 99,000 coins. =Training= Hieronder enkele aangeraden trainings methoden. Het is gericht op de snelste experience, niet de grootste coins opbrengst.